Granny Quinn
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Frank, Nation, and Joey visit an Earth retirement home to find out that Nation's mother is staying as a resident and hear various stories about the mysterious woman known as Quinn McKinley.


**A/N: I only own my OC's, everyone else belongs to Richard O'Brien. Also there are some of AnnaleaseTurner's OC's. Read &amp; Review!**

* * *

"Frank, I want you to be on your best behavior for Mother," Nation said, for about the umpteenth time to her husband as she was getting Joey settled into the car seat of the back of their car. "I was very polite for your mother, now it's time you owe mine the same respect... Even if my mother is no Queen of the Galaxy or anything."

Frank heaved a sharp sigh. "Yes, Nation, darling... You can count on me..."

Nation smiled, then looked to their daughter who now had the maturity and appearance of a six-year-old girl. "Joey, the same goes for you."

"Yes, Mommy..." Joey smiled as she hugged her teddy.

Nation smiled back, she then got to the front seat of the car and gripped the steering wheel. "Now remember... Mother has her own private room, so we can talk about our 'true selves' without any nosy neighbors."

Frank nodded. "Right..." He got into the passenger seat and buckled himself up. "Let's go meet Quinn."

Nation grinned, then started the car and started to drive to a retirement village. Even though Quinn was obviously an alien like her family, she lived in a retirement home on Earth. She had always wanted to explore the planet, especially since Cosmo and Nation left when they were teenagers to become doctors.

Their father was not there though, for you see, Cosmo and Nation's father left them sometime when Nation was Joey's age. Cosmo was worried about becoming a father like him, but he grew to be a much better person and was a loving husband and doting father to both Crystal and Richard. When the retirement village came into view, Nation found the parking lot and parked the convertible from the Denton TV Station she had taken for herself and helped her family out.

* * *

"It's too bad LP and David couldn't come with us..." Nation said as she unbuckled Joey from the seat.

"Why couldn't they?" Joey asked as she clutched to her mother to be placed on the ground and walk with her teddy.

"They had to take a Lamaze class, sweetie puss," Frank said to his youngest child with them as he gently shut the door and walked with his wife and daughter to get the door for them like a proper gentleman. "They're going to learn how to have their babies when the time is right."

Joey giggled. "And I'll be an aunty!"

"Yes, that's right," Nation smiled. "Your father and I will become grandparents..."

Frank sighed, he was happy for LP and David, but ever since it was discovered David had become pregnant, he felt instantly old. It wasn't as bad when Riff Raff and Magenta became grandparents, but since it was happening to him, he felt his life was going by too fast. Frank followed Nation to the check-in table to make an appointment to visit a resident.

"Visitors for Quinn McKinley." Nation requested as she held Joey's hand.

The balding man nodded. "Yes... Yes... She's in her room, 32B."

Nation smiled, then went to find that room. "Come along, Bunny."

Joey smiled at her mother's name for her and followed her parents along. She was excited and nervous to meet her other grandmother she never met until today. She got to meet her grandmother the queen before her unfortunate passing, but still, she felt special, because she had two grandmothers to help look after her. Frank and Nation finally came to the room and knocked.

* * *

"Who is it?" an elderly voice asked from the door.

"Someone who wants to see you~" Frank announced in a sing-song voice.

There were stomping footsteps heard. The door cracked open slightly to reveal a wide more bluish green eye coming, but then the door opened more to reveal a tall and lanky woman with deathly pale skin with whiting ginger hair in a coal-black dress.

"Nation!" the woman hugged the younger woman instantly.

"Oh, hello, Mother..." Nation sniffled, hugging back. "I missed you so much... I'm sorry Cosmo or I haven't been able to come by lately..."

"Oh, it's alright," Quinn smiled gently. "I've seen you on the monitors here they call televisions... It was kinda like seein' you all once a week or so even if you couldn't talk back to me. I always knew my babies were so talented."

Nation smiled, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Oh, is this your husband, dear?" Quinn looked to the transvestite in the hallway.

Nation smiled again and stepped aside. "Yes... This is my husband, your son-in-law... Frank-N-Furter."

"Oh, Prince Frank?" Quinn was surprised, she never thought either one of her children would be able to marry royalty. "I thought you would have an arranged marriage to some arch duchess from across the moon-drenched shores!"

Frank chuckled, he gently took Quinn's hand, kissing the back of it. "I feel your daughter is more worthy than any other prize of Transylvania... She is the apple of my eye as the Earth people say."

Nation blushed deeply and stared at her feet.

Quinn chuckled. "Well, I'm flattered to have you as a son-in-law..." she then looked down to see Joey. "Oh, and who is this little cutie pie?"

Joey giggled as she hugged her bear, looking up at the woman.

Nation explained happily, "She's your granddaughter."

"You have another one and a grandson, but they had to stay home," Frank added. "Also you'll be getting great-grandchildren... Triplets from my other daughter."

"Oh, mercy me..." Quinn chuckled. "What are we doing outside my room? Come on in!" she opened the door further, gesturing them all to come inside and shut the door behind them. "It's not often I receive visitors..."

"Come on, honey..." Frank prompted his daughter.

Joey nodded and happily went inside. She looked all around the room, it seemed kind of lonely right now, but since she was there with her mom and dad and now grandmother, it seemed special. There were framed pictures of younger children who must've been her mother and uncle at a young age.

"What's your name, honey?" Quinn asked her granddaughter.

"J-Joey," the little girl smiled. "Joey McKinley Furter."

Quinn smiled as she sat down to her seat. "Such a lovely name you have."

Joey beamed with delight. Frank and Nation sat down across from Quinn and Joey decided to sit on the floor and play with her teddy while talk with her grandmother.

Joey looked around the room. "Do you have any food, Grandmother?"

"I normally go down to the cafeteria with the other old folks," Quinn smiled. "And please, call me Granny."

"Okay, Granny." Joey smiled then.

Quinn chuckled. "Granny Quinn, has such a nice ring to it."

"Yes, it's a lovely name, I see why it's my middle name." Nation chuckled with her mother.

"I don't even have a middle name," Frank spoke up suddenly. "I just have a letter."

"Oh, you'll be fine, Frank," Quinn giggled.

Joey went to explore the photographs and found one. "Wow..." she came up to her grandmother, showing the photograph of a younger ginger-haired woman in a white uniform with a pointed white hat. "Mommy, is this you?"

Nation took the picture and shook her head. "No, dear, that's not me."

"Magenta?" Joey then guessed.

"I don't think so..." Frank didn't even know.

"Let me see..." Quinn gently reached for the photograph, then saw it and chuckled. "Oh, dear... This is me."

"You?" Joey sounded surprised.

"Oh, yes, back when I was a General for Transsexual," Quinn smiled. "I was called on an out of galaxy mission and I met Doctor Who."

Nation looked agape to her mother.

"Nation, of all of the people in this room, you should've known that too." Quinn chuckled at her daughter's expression.

Nation remembered her mother's silliness which she had hints of and Cosmo obviously inherited. "I thought you were just making stuff up again, Mother..."

"Oh, no, no, no, it's all true," Quinn chuckled, shaking her head. "It was a long time ago, but I had an important mission concerning him... I was worthy enough to be the one to do it."

"Do what, Granny?" Joey asked, she then made gestures to imply she would like to sit on her grandmother's lap.

Quinn smiled as she saw this and picked the girl up, gently setting her on her strong lap. "Since I had no husband at the time, I had to go on a General mission and pose as The Time Lord. It would've been a surprise to this bizarre human to see a woman as a Time Lord."

Frank looked impressed with his mother-in-law.

"That outfit you see was what I wore." Quinn smiled.

"Do you still have it, Granny?" Joey asked, her green eyes sparkling as she shared this bond.

"Indeed I do..." Quinn nearly grinned. "Frank, why don't you go into my closet and get it for me?"

Frank had a small smile and got up, patting his clothes down from standing, then went to the door closer to a bigger door. "Is this it?"

"Yes, go right in there and look for the uniform." Quinn nodded.

Frank nodded back, then went into the rather large closet for the retired old alien woman.

"Mother, I had no idea you met this Doctor Who," Nation smiled. "I thought he was just a television program for Earthlings."

"No, he's all true," Quinn smiled. "And I got that devilishly handsome Earth man... Nation, I loved Brien very much, but even I couldn't resist such a man..."

Nation blushed. "Mother, please, not in front of Joey, she'll start getting ideas."

Quinn laughed. "She _is _Frank's daughter..."

Joey had a small grin, she wasn't sure what exactly her mother and grandmother were talking about, but she just giggled.

"Found it!" Frank called and came forth with the Time Lord uniform, it was white with pronounced shoulder blades and came with an arrow pointed hat. "Is this it, Quinn?"

Quinn looked over and nodded. "Yes, that's it... Thank you, Frankie."

Frank smiled, then came closer to Joey for her to feel. "You wanna touch it?"

Joey smiled. "Can I, Granny?"

"Of course you may, Jojo." Quinn smiled back.

Joey slowly reached out her arm, then felt her hand across the fabric, it felt very soft and smooth. "Granny, where did you get it?"

"The Old King and Queen gave it to me when they assigned me my mission to several other Transylvanians," Quinn explained. "I was in charge though. Since I didn't have a husband anymore, I was to be the Time Lord since the Vitus/McKinley family has such a high ranking class despite not being Furters."

"Mother, I have to ask you... Why did Father leave?" Nation asked a question that had been haunting her since she was a little girl and was old enough to understand. "Why...?"

Quinn looked to her, holding Joey tight so the girl wouldn't fall and get hurt on the floor. "Well... Nation... I guess you deserve the right to know... What made you think of asking now?"

"I've always wanted to ask, but I never found the courage to until now..." Nation nearly pouted. "May I please know why did mine and Cosmo's father leave?"

Quinn frowned a bit. "Well... Okay, I just hope this doesn't happen to you and Frank, but, Nation... Brien wasn't your father..."

"What?" Nation looked at her.

Joey looked confused. How could her mother and uncle not share the same father? She never met the man, but she didn't understand that concept.

"What do you mean Brien isn't Nation's father?" Frank asked, curious of this as well.

Quinn heaved a sigh. "I know it's a lot to digest, but... It's true... Nation, you are not Brien McKinley's daughter."

Nation pouted in a way like her daughter would. "H-H-How can that be?"

"Nation, I'm sorry, I should've told you a long time ago," Quinn gently put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You should know, Cosmo and I don't think any differently of you, but... Well... I had an affair sometime before you were born."

"O-Oh?" Nation asked.

Quinn slowly nodded. "Yes, dear... I'm very sorry..."

Nation felt her face pale. This was a lot to take in. Then again, she probably would have had a very aggressive reaction if she were younger and being told about this. "Was I the result?"

"Yes, dear," Quinn stared at the floor through her horn-rimmed glasses. "You should know though that I still love you, even if you came from a different man... I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. Cosmo still loves you as his sister and I still love you as my daughter, even if my ex-husband didn't wish to believe in it."

Nation frowned. "He left because of me then..."

"No, honey, it isn't your fault," Quinn coaxed. "It's my fault... I gave myself over to absolute pleasure to another man. You see, Brien and I had a bit of a rocky relationship before you were born... H-He wasn't that kind... He kept wanting to be away from home and I found out it was just to be with other women. I wasn't sure what else to do... But, I found a very kind man who seemed like he had no place to go himself... We talked for a minute and actually started to fall in love."

"Really?" Nation breathed. "Wh-Wh-Who was he...?"

"I'm sorry, dear, but I don't quite remember... I kind of got... Well... Intoxicated."

Nation's jaw dropped. "Mother!"

Frank didn't know why, but he chuckled a bit.

Quinn sighed with a small smile. "Now Nation, if I hadn't, you wouldn't be here right now and have such a lovely family all your own..."

Nation rolled her eyes. "Great... I'm a drunk love baby... Just like I always wanted... And I thought you drank when you were pregnant with Cosmo..."

Quinn still laughed a bit. "Very funny, Nation Quinn McKinley..."

Joey giggled too. "Granny's funny!"

Nation rolled her eyes again, but then smiled to her daughter. "Yes, she is, Joey... Just like your daddy."

Frank smirked, then went to put the uniform back in place. He then came back out as there was a sharp knock on the door. Quinn gently placed Joey down and went to answer the door.

* * *

"Yes?"

"Visiting hours are over..." the bald, serious looking man droned.

Quinn sighed a bit. "Alright... Just give us a moment, please..."

The man nodded and waited by the door.

Quinn went back over to her family. "Well, my dears, it's about time for you all to go."

"Aww..." Joey pouted as she hugged her teddy. "But, Granny... There's still more I want to know about you..."

Frank had an idea. "Quinn, why don't you move in with us? You don't have to stay in this retirement home."

"Oh?" Quinn asked. "I-I don't want to force you and others to take care of me."

Nation smiled at her husband's idea. "We insist, Mother... We could see each other more and you could meet your family!"

"Oh, if you don't mind..." Quinn smiled weakly.

"We wouldn't mind at all," Frank smiled, feeling his three hearts fluttering like metaphorical butterflies in his stomach. "It'd also be nice for me to get to know you better and you to me."

"Okay, Prince Frank."

"Just Frank please, Quinn... I stepped down from the throne after Sonny's coronation."

"Sonny?"

"Long story, Mother," Nation smiled as she picked up Joey who seemed to be getting sleepy now. "How about we meet you next week and move you out of this place?"

Quinn smiled to her family. "Alright... I'll come with you."

Frank beamed. "Great!"

* * *

With that, Frank, Quinn, and Joey left to return home. They told everyone else about their visit and arranged for Quinn to move back to Transsexual with them to stay. Everyone thought it would be a lovely idea. The following week, Quinn was ready to leave the place she had called home on Earth and was now on her way to her new home. Frank had picked her up and decided to get to know her better as they were on their way back to the moon-drenched shores.

"Oh, the moon-drenched beaches..." Quinn smiled. "I had never seen anything more lovely in all my days... How I've missed it."

Frank smiled, helping her out to the castle. "I'm sure they've missed you too."

"Hi, Quvinn," Miracle greeted the woman with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

Quinn smiled. "You must be Miracle... Oh... You look just like my niece and nephew."

Miracle smiled. "I'm proud for that... Your son Cosmo is also my husband."

"How lovely..." Quinn smiled and looked down to see blonde twins. "Oh, are these Crystal and Richard?"

"Yep." Miracle nodded happily.

"We made a picture for you," Crystal held out a paper with Richard to show yellow stick figures with a light red orange one.

"That's us and that's you!" Richard added, pointing them out.

Quinn smiled and happily took the picture. "I'll treasure it always..."

Crystal and Richard smiled and hugged Quinn.

* * *

Miracle opened the door to let Quinn inside to meet everyone else. "Special guest for everyvun!"

LP rushed over, she wanted to meet Quinn more than everyone. "Hi, Granny Quinn!"

Quinn chuckled and hugged the young adult alien woman. "Hello, dear... You must be Little Precious."

LP broke from the hug, wiping her eye with a happy and joyful tear. "Yeah... Nation's my step-mother. I can call you Granny too, right?"

Quinn smiled. "Oh, of course you can, sweetie!"

LP giggled, then went back to the couch. "David, Granny's here..."

David chuckled, looking over. "Hello... Nice to meet you. I'm David, LP's husband."

"What a handsome man you are," Quinn smiled deeply. "I don't think I've seen anyone like you before."

"David's an Earthling," LP whispered. "He's also P-R-E-G-N-A-N...Wait, is 'pregnant' spelled with one N or two?"

David laughed. "Two, Precious."

"Oh, okay," LP laughed, then attempted to spell it again. "P-R-E-G-"

"I get the gist, dear," Quinn chuckled. "How does it feel to be pregnant, David?"

"Eh, a bit crazy, but worth it, honestly," David shrugged. What could he say? "Sometimes in the morning, I feel like I'm on a roller coaster with a big lunch that won't go anywhere no matter how sick I feel... It's still worth it though cuz I've always wanted children with Precious."

"How loyal you are." Quinn smiled in admiration for the human boy.

* * *

"Aunt Quvinn, is that you?" Magenta walked over in slight surprise. "You are!"

Quinn looked and smiled brightly. "Oh, there's my favorite niece!" She instantly hugged the younger woman. "Look at you, you've grown up so fast! But, then again, I did miss about 20 years of your life..."

"Oh, it's okay," Magenta smiled. "Ve've had a lot of adventures ourselves, such as finding Miracle after ve gave her up and our family is growing."

"I'm so happy for you, and where is Ritz?" Quinn smiled.

"It's Riff Raff now, Aunt Quinn." the nasally monotoned man came behind her.

Quinn gasped a little and put a hand on her chest. "Oh, Ritz, dear, you need to wear a bell or something..."

"I prefer to be sneaky..." Riff Raff smirked.

* * *

Quinn laughed a little as she met her newly extended family. She walked into the kitchen to see a woman she had not met, playing with her granddaughter. Quinn was curious of her.

"Daddy's home~" Frank called, joining Quinn.

Joey looked over with a smile. "Daddy!" She ran towards him.

Frank bent down and scooped the running Joey in his arms, making them both laugh. "Hey, sweetie... I wasn't gone that long, was I?"

"I just missed you..." Joey whispered in the hug, her face tickling against her father's curly hair.

"I missed you too, baby pancakes," Frank gently squeezed her, then looked down. "Granny Quinn's come to stay with us."

"How long?" Joey asked.

Frank grinned. "Forever."

Joey gasped happily, then clapped. "Yay!"

The unknown woman to Quinn stood up from the kitchen table and came up to Quinn. "It's very nice to meet you, Mistress Owl Quinn. I call you owl because you seem wise."

"Oh, umm... Thank you..." Quinn smiled, but looked at the woman strangely. Was this a mental patient her son and daughter were looking after?

"Oh, my mistake," Frank realized the two had not met. "Quinn, this is Joey's nanny, Annette."

"Oh, okay..." Quinn nodded, then thought this woman seemed familiar now. "Um, have we met, Annette?"

"I don't think so, Mistress Owl," Annette shrugged with her signature smile. "But it's very nice to meet you and have you into our family. Your daughter is a wonderful ladybug to be added into Frank's butterfly family."

Quinn rubbed her head with this bubbly woman. "Does she always talk like this, Frank?"

"You'll get used to it." Frank shrugged, but smiled to Annette.

"I'm originally from the East Side of Transsexual," Annette explained. "My mother and the Old Queen were school friends."

"Oh, you're Countess Marmalade's daughter!" Quinn realized. "I have heard of you and the Count in some Transylvanian Conventions, I met your mother once."

"Yes, Mama Goose was always the social one." Annette smiled proudly.

Quinn shared a laugh with Annette. "Well, it's nice to meet you... Also, it's nice of you to look after Joey."

"I just adore that little caterpillar," Annette smiled back, looking down to Joey who was now coloring on the table. "I've always wanted to be a babysitter."

Quinn smiled as she found she still belonged to her family after all these years. She could not wait to also reunite with Cosmo and meet this Sonny and his queen, Selena, who were now the rulers of their home.


End file.
